


You're Worth It

by nickimonkey



Series: This is Where You Belong [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s04e05 Buck Begins, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickimonkey/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Margaret and Philip show up at his house after that dinner. It doesn't go very well {Slight AU where Buck has a daughter a few years older than Christopher/Buck and Eddie started dating season two}
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: This is Where You Belong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190063
Comments: 9
Kudos: 240
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new I'm trying!

All his life Buck felt like he was living up to something even though he couldn’t put his finger on it. Now he knew what it was and somehow it felt even worse than whatever he could possibly imagine. 

He had a brother and was only conceived to be a guinea pig. After he failed at his job, his parents barely paid attention to him, unless he was injured. It’s nice to know the truth because it can end up explaining a lot about you. 

He walked into Eddie’s or he should probably say their house after his talk with Maddie, fully intending to talk to him about what happened but it all escaped him as a certain eleven year old approached him. “Hi baby girl. How was your day?"

"Hi papa. It was good." She smiled. "Daddy said I don’t have to go to school tomorrow."

Buck smiled softly. He could not tell you when his daughter started calling Eddie dad or transitioned him to be papa. Christopher didn’t call him papa yet and that’s perfectly okay. The blonde always thought it could have something to do with her mother not being in her life. "Did he now?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I most certainly did not." Eddie told him walking in the room. He quickly noticed how Buck's smile did not reach his eyes. "Ariella, baby can you go help your brother with his homework."

The girl nodded and walked down the hall, leaving the two men alone.

Buck looked down at his feet because he didn’t know where to begin.

Eddie closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You okay baby?"

Buck shook his head, whispering a quiet. "No." In fact he was pretty far from okay.

Eddie ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair. "You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to." 

"I want to." Buck finally looked up. "I lied to you once and I promised myself I would never lie to you again."

Eddie’s breathing hitched, remembering the lawsuit and how it partly contributed to his idea to go into street fighting. Nothing Buck had to say could be worse than that, could it?

Buck bit his lip, trying to get his emotions in check. "I was a donor baby."

Eddie’s eyes widened as his brain worked through the information. "For Maddie?"

Buck shook his head. "I had a brother who was battling leukemia and I was created because no one was a match. He died when I was a year old. Maddie said that they basically erased him from existence and forbade her from taking about him."

Eddie couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He never met Buck's parents and now he never wants to. Who makes their daughter suppress their grief for almost thirty years. "Baby.."

"That’s why it always felt like they were looking through me. I was just a reminder. I wasn’t the son they wanted but the one they were stuck with."

"Ev, stop it. You are wanted by so many people." Eddie ran his fingers down his boyfriend’s jaw. "Me, the kids, Maddie, the 118. Especially Athena and Bobby. They are your parents, not those people who created you. You save so many lives every damn day. You shouldn’t blame yourself for something you were way too young to be aware of."

Buck laughed because Eddie was right. "I think that’s why I do whatever the kids want because I don’t want them to feel like I did. Only shown love after I injured myself."

"They don’t." Eddie reassured him. "You are a better parent than they could ever be." 

Feeling like his normal self, Buck smiled. "I am going to start dinner. Pork chops?"

Eddie just about to answer when he heard a knock on the door followed by a man yelling. “Evan I know you’re in there. We want to talk to you boy.”

Buck looked at Eddie before gulping. “Go to where the kids are and don’t come out.“

Eddie looked at his boyfriend skeptically, not sure if he should follow the order given to him. “ you can’t be serious?“

“They have not seen Ariella since she was two years old.“ The blonde explained. “I don’t want them anywhere near our children.”

Eddie nodded his head in understanding even though he still did not like it. “I’m going to come out if I feel you need help.“ He told him as a sort of compromise before leaving the room.

Buck took a deep breath before answering the door. “What do you want?”

“Is that anyway to talk to your father Evan?“ His father scoffed.

“You have not been my father since I was nineteen years old and you were ragging on me for dropping out of college.” Buck rolled his eyes.

“We just wanted you to make something of yourself." The older man tried to reason.

“And I did make something of myself. If you don't like it that's your problem, not mine.” Buck crossed his arms.

“Ariella needs stability.” Margaret exclaimed. “We don't understand why you couldn't have been a nurse or doctor like Maddie.” She made it sound like being a firefighter was not respectable enough for their family. As if he hasn't saved hundreds if not thousands of lives.

“You all need to get it through your skull that I am not Maddie. So stop comparing me to her.” Buck snapped for the second time in less than 24 hours. "I know how much you wanted me to be a clone but I am not. I am not a clone of Maddie and I'm certainly not a clone of Daniel.”

“How dare you say his name that way.” His mother gasped. “He was your brother."

“No he isn’t. Not in the way you think anyway.” Buck sighed. “I never knew him. Hell, I only found out about him today. I have no connection to him. He's pretty much a stranger right now, one who happens to share my blood. I know next to nothing about him so far.”

“We didn't raise you to be so inconsiderate.” Phillip growled.

“You didn't raise me. Maddie did.” Buck argued. “Maybe if she was allowed to talk about and actually grief Daniel instead of essentially acting like he never existed for the past 28 years I would feel different. But I don't, at least not right now.”

“We tried Evan. We really did.” Margaret told him as if an apology carried much weight so many years after his trauma had occurred.

“Not hard enough.” Buck whispered, feeling like he was about to cry. However he did not want to get his father the satisfaction of thinking he was a wimp. “But thank you though because of you I know how to not treat my children.”

“Children?” Margaret perked up at the word. "You have more than one child?”

Buck reluctantly nodded his head. “But until I feel comfortable around you, you are not allowed to see them.”

His father could be seen clenching his fist. “You can not do that. We have rights to see our grandchildren, no matter what you say.”

This is when Eddie decided to make an appearance. “In some states you do but unfortunately in California that is not the case.” Thankful he looked up grandparents rights in California the second time in his parents mentioned taking custody of Christopher.

Philip wanted to say more, it was written allover his face. He knew it would be a losing battle. “Come on Margaret. Let's go. I don't even know why we try with this one. He's been defective since the day he was born.” With that the couple turned and walked away.

Eddie was perfectly fine with leaving the conversation somewhat peaceful but after that extremely hateful comment all he wanted to do was go punch Buck’s father in the face. He was resisting every urge his body was telling him because he had to remind himself that he promised Buck he would stop fighting, no matter how angry he was.

Buck could see this so he pulled him into the house and placed a comforting hand on his cheek to try to snap Eddie out of whatever rage he was feeling. "are you okay?”

Eddie could instantly feel himself calm down and relax at Buck’s touch. "I should be asking you that question.” He sighed, still not really believing what came out of the older Buckley’s mouth. “What he said to you…”

“I’ve heard many things like that growing up. It doesn't affect me anymore.” He smiled at any concern. “Not as long as I have you, Ari and Chris.”

As if on cue, the kids were suddenly by their side. “Homework's done. Can we watch tv?”

“We still have not haven't watched the newest Wandavision because you were working.” Christopher pointed out.

Buck bit his lip. “I don't know superman. I still have to make dinner.”

Chris groaned. “Bucky, everyone has seen it but us. I'm losing my mind trying to avoid spoilers.”

Buck looked at Eddie and playfully glared. "I knew it was a mistake buying him his own phone.”

“How about we order pizza instead.” Eddie suggested. “Maybe watch an episode or two of suite life while we wait for it to come.”

“Yes.” Ariella took Chris’ hand as they scampered off to get it started.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm thinking about making this a Verse series. Let me know if that is something you want to see
> 
> Also if you have any scenarios you want to see comment them down below


End file.
